Misaki Gotou
Misaki Gotou (後藤美咲, Gotō Misaki) is a civilian that lives in the Land of Waves. Background - Coming Soon - Appearance Misaki has light brown hair that falls just below her shoulder blades. Her bangs sweep across her forehead, just barely brushing her eyelids. Her eyes are a deep shade of lavender and are framed by long lashes. Her lips are soft pink, and the bottom one is a little fuller than the top. Her features aren't very sharp, giving her an overall soft and gentle look. Her clothing consists of a wrap style kimono top with a skirt. The top wraps left over right, forming a v shaped neck line. It is black with a light purple trim. Her sleeves are normally rolled up to her elbows. The obi is a light purple as well, fitting snugly around her waist. It's about four inches in length, starting just below her ribs. A small butterfly bow rests against her lower back, keeping the obi in place. Her skirt matches her kimono top, and it ends just a couple of inches above her knees. For shoes, she wears black sandals. Personality - Coming soon - Abilities Stats Part I Land of Waves When Sakura is walking through the town with Tazuna, Misaki is one of the people that walks by in the crowd. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission - Coming Soon - Itachi Pursuit Mission - Coming Soon - Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant - Coming Soon - Pain's Assault - Coming Soon - Five Kage Summit - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation - Coming Soon - Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax - Coming Soon - Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki - Coming Soon - Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes - Coming Soon - Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie - Coming Soon - Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring - Coming Soon - Boruto: Naruto the Movie - Coming Soon - Relationships - Coming Soon - Trivia * The first creation concept of Misaki was in 2009. * Misaki means "Beautiful bloom" in Japanese. The meaning in English is Beautiful blossom, coming from 美 (Mi) "beautiful" and 咲 (saki) "blossom". * According to the databook(s): ** Misaki's hobbies are taking walks and practicing the Chakra Shield. ** Misaki wishes to fight no one. ** Misaki's favorite food is onigiri with salted salmon in it, while her least favorite is miso soup. ** Misaki's favorite word is "compassion" (同情心, Dōjō kokoro). * Despite how hard she practices over the years, she is never able to form the Chakra Shield with one hand. * One of her biggest fears is heights. * The taste of blood is something she can't stand. Quotes * (To Obito pretending to be Madara) "And if I refuse?" Notes * Character © Criala * The image was found on google, it belongs to whoever created it. * Stat wheel picture made by KusaNin Category:DRAFT